


The Perfect Distraction

by iWrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Pack Bonding, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWrite/pseuds/iWrite
Summary: Stiles had opened his mouth, wrapped his lips around the phallic shape, and just so happened to connect eyes with Derek. It was a complete accident on his part, but Derek had been staring at him anyway. When Derek was caught staring, his eyes locked on his boyfriend’s mouth, he flushed, ears turning pink.Stiles bit down, swallowing the bite of banana before speaking. “No way.”———In which Stiles gives and receives a blowjob in order to distract himself from being carsick.





	The Perfect Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an innocent, fluffy fic about carsickness, and then I was inspired by a David Dobrik vlog. I’m so sorry. This is definitely not what I had in mind for my first fic on this site. Feel free to leave feedback!

“Seriously, Scott? Fucking minivans?” Stiles groaned when he saw the two dark green monstrosities. They were _matching_. “They’re fucking glorified buses.”

“C’mon, they have 7 seats each. That way we only have to take two cars,” Scott pleaded, eyes begging.

Stiles eyed the car with distaste. He had to endure a ten hour car ride, in a minivan no less, with the pack on a stupid bonding trip. The loud, rambunctious werewolf pack who probably didn’t even get carsick. Rude.

He felt a pair of arms come around him and a kiss against his neck and smiled involuntarily. He melted into the embrace gratefully, at least he could spend ten hours with Derek. His gorgeous, not-so-secretly cuddly alpha sweetheart.

“Won’t be so bad,” Derek murmured in his ear, pressing a kiss just underneath. “You’ll have me.”

And, if only he didn’t love his stupid wonderful werewolf boyfriend so much. The very same werewolf that had planned this trip in the first place.

“Okay,” Stiles sighed. “As pack mom, I’m officially deciding Derek and I will be sitting in the back and not driving. The rest of you can fight over who drives. Derek is going to cuddle me and ward off any and all carsickness.” He swung the duffel bag by his feet into the trunk of one of the minivans.

“Well, at least you finally claimed your title, Mom,” Isaac grinned as Stiles walked by. Stiles gave him a pointed glare.

He dragged Derek into the very back of the same van, pulling him into the back seat and immediately cuddling up with him. He grabbed a blanket from the pile in the trunk behind them and placed it on the seat next to them, both for a later nap (inevitable) and as an outward message to the rest of the pack that no one would be joining them in the back seat. Not that they would dare.

“Do you really get carsick?” Derek asked quietly, stroking his hair. Stiles was sitting next to him, but had his head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder and intertwined their hands in the middle of them.

“Only on long car trips. It’s not so bad as long as I don’t stare out the window at the trees flying by. Which means you’ll have to distract me,” Stiles said, only half lying. His carsickness was basically always bad, regardless of whether or not he looked out the window, but distractions really did help.

“Can do,” Derek murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

The rest of the pack was settling themselves into the cars. Scott, Allison, Erica and Boyd had joined Stiles and Derek’s car, while Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Cora, Danny, and Creepy Uncle Peter were in the other car. Stiles mentally shuddered when he thought about who the hell got stuck sitting next to Peter.

Finally, they hit the road, and after an hour Stiles was already feeling queasy.

“Dammit,” he groaned into Derek’s shoulder, wrenching his eyes shut. Derek rubbed his back soothingly.

“Do you want a water?” Derek asked quietly.

“Yes, please,” Stiles groaned. Erica grabbed a water from the cooler by her feet and handed it to Derek.

“What about anti-nausea medicine?” Erica asked, already reaching for the medicine bag.

“I guess so,” Stiles whined, making blind grabby motions for the water. Derek handed it to him and he took a swig gratefully while Erica rifled through the different medications. “How long has it been? Are we almost there?”

“It’s only been an hour, buddy,” Scott said, frowning.

“Dammit,” Stiles said again, taking the pills from Erica and swallowing them quickly. “Okay, I’m gonna try to fucking sleep, nobody bother me.”

He bent so that his head was in Derek’s lap and grabbed the blanket he put back there before they got in the car. He laid semi-comfortably on his side and tried to ignore the rocking motions of the car that was making his stomach upset. Luckily, he was able to fall asleep pretty quickly with the help of Derek’s fingers carding through his hair and the soft music and conversations from the others in the car.

He woke up two hours later when the car was stopped at a rest stop and Derek was shaking him slightly.

“Time for a break,” Derek said gently.

Stiles slowly sat up, feeling his head spin. He carefully climbed out of the car, immediately heading towards the nearest trash can, which was thankfully without a lid. He hunched over it for several minutes while waiting for the acute nausea to pass. Derek never left his side, rubbing his lower back. Finally, it passed, and Stiles was grateful he didn’t actually throw up. He turned to give Derek a weak smile, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

“I’m good,” he said, turning and walking into the rest stop while holding Derek’s hand. Being out of the car was good for both his stomach and his legs, which had been cramped in the seat.

The rest of the pack was waiting inside, and had already gotten food from the many shops and restaurants surrounding them. Someone had gotten him soup and crackers, applesauce, a banana, and a ginger ale. He wrinkled his nose at it but knew something like pizza or a cheeseburger would just upset his stomach even more.

He quickly downed his soup and ate his crackers, and started in on the applesauce while sipping his ginger ale. Derek stole a kiss as soon as he opened the bottle, grinning as he pulled away. The weirdo werewolf loved ginger.

Stiles tried not to be too jealous as Derek dug into a hamburger, but noticed he’d foregone the French fries to share the applesauce with Stiles. They shared spoonfuls of applesauce until everyone was done eating and Stiles took the banana with him back to the car, feeling exponentially better.

They got back in the car, this time with Boyd driving and Erica in the passenger seat, with Scott and Allison in the middle.

“Do you need anything, Stiles?” Allison asked politely and Stiles shook his head.

“Nope, actually feeling a lot better, knock on wood,” Stiles said.

“There’s no wood in a car,” Derek said, trying to hide his smile.

“Well, metaphorically knock on some metaphorical wood for me Sourwolf, unless you want me feeling sick again.”

“Wouldn’t want that.” Derek nuzzled into his neck briefly.

Stiles decided to eat his banana while he was still feeling well enough. After a few bites, something happened. Stiles had opened his mouth, wrapped his lips around the phallic shape, and just so happened to connect eyes with Derek. It was a complete accident on his part, but Derek had been staring at him anyway. When Derek was caught staring, his eyes locked on his boyfriend’s mouth, he flushed, ears turning pink.

Stiles bit down, swallowing the bite of banana before speaking. “No way.”

Derek frantically shook his head, eyes darting to the other wolves in the car, but no one had heard them. Allison had headphones in and Scott had fallen asleep, and Boyd and Erica were bickering over which route was faster.

Stiles finished his banana with a wicked grin, making sure each bite was more salacious than the last. Derek had gotten even more red and shifted uncomfortably where he sat.

“Well,” Stiles announced, grin still in place. “I think I’ll take another nap.”

“Yep, you do that, honey,” Erica said, barely paying attention.

Derek made a little noise as Stiles leaned in to whisper in his ear, careful to be as quiet as possible.

“I’m gonna suck you off, and you’re gonna be as quiet as you can. Understand?” Stiles asked, pulling back to gauge Derek’s reaction.

Derek’s eyes were wide, his pupils dilated. He swallowed thickly, flashing red alpha eyes once before nodding. Stiles grinned, grabbing the blanket and draping it over Derek’s lap. He leaned down so his head was in Derek’s lap, nuzzling his cheek against the very obvious bulge in his boyfriend's pants. Derek’s entire body tensed, barely managing to keep from bucking his hips up into the pressure Stiles provided. Stiles used his teeth to slide the zipper down and undid the button of Derek’s jeans with his mouth. He used his hands only to free Derek’s dick enough that it was tenting his boxers in the opening of his jeans. Stiles began mouthing at his cock through the fabric and Derek stifled a moan.

“You alright, Derek?” Erica asked. “You look a little flushed.”

Stiles froze his movements for a moment, while Derek answered.

“Yep, yes, I’m fine. Totally fine,” Derek said quickly. His dick jumped under the fabric as Stiles rubbed his cheek against his thigh.

“Okay, if you say so,” Erica said, turning back to Boyd to argue about the music this time. She put on a classic rock station and Derek was grateful for the noise as it his his quiet, tiny whimpers.

Stiles nipped at the skin of his lower stomach before using his teeth to carefully lift and pull his boxers away from his cock. Derek was surprised no one noticed the scent of his obvious arousal in the air, but they did have the windows open. He just prayed he got to finish before anyone noticed.

Stiles wrapped his lips around the head of Derek’s cock, flattening his tongue against his slit. Well, Stiles obviously wanted this to be quick, and Derek was all for that decision. He began to take more of Derek into his mouth, sucking gently as Derek quietly moaned, praying nobody heard. Stiles punched his thigh lightly after one particularly loud moan, and Derek flinched. It came down to when Stiles pulled off to suck on Derek’s balls for a minute. The alpha couldn’t help but throw his head back against the seat and whimper.

“Uh, Derek, are you sure you’re - oh my god. _Oh my god!”_ Erica had turned around at the noise but quickly whipped back once she saw what was happening.

Derek could feel himself flush down his neck, but he was so turned on right now he couldn’t help it. Stiles stopped for a moment, pulling away, and Derek nearly cried. But he was back on Derek’s cock a second later, taking him deep as an obvious move to hopefully finish him off.

“Whazzappening?” Scott said, waking up to Erica’s half-yelling of ‘oh my god.’ He sniffed the air once before turning and flinching when he saw what was happening. “Oh, Stiles, dude! In the car, really?”

Stiles laughed around Derek’s dick, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure as Derek got closer and closer to orgasm despite his embarrassment.

“What? What’s going - Jesus! Derek, Stiles, oh my god, cut that out!” Allison had taken out one headphone at the commotion, turned and saw what was happening, and promptly turned right back to face the front, flushing.

“What’s happening?” Boyd asked from the driver’s seat. His nose twitched, and he glared at Derek through the mirror. “Oh, come on. Are you serious?”

“S-Sorry,” Derek panted. “Not - _ohhh my god_ \- not my idea.”

Stiles laughed around his dick again, taking him even deeper, and Derek moaned.

“Is he really giving you a blowjob?” Erica asked, delight evident in her voice. “Are you serious? Right in front of my salad?”

Stiles laughed at the reference, actually pulling off Derek to giggle this time. Derek whined lowly, reaching down to tug Stiles head back on his dick, because he still really, really needed to come.

“Stiles, what the hell, dude, I thought you were feeling sick,” Scott groaned, trying to cover his ears.

“He did say he was feeling better, just not that good,” Erica said, turning back around to watch now that her initial shock had worn off. She smirked. “I think I might enjoy the show.”

Stiles lifted one hand to flip her off, and Derek was grateful that the blanket was covering him enough that no one could see his dick, or the obscene way Stiles had his lips around it... Yeah, he was _definitely_ going to come soon.

“Stiles, I’m gonna-gonna...” Derek trailed off as Stiles just quickened his pace, swirling his tongue around Derek’s length. Derek bit his lip and tried to stifle his moan, but he still threw his head back and wrenched his eyes shut in ecstasy as he came and Stiles swallowed it all down easily. He was only slightly ashamed, mostly he just felt the joy of post orgasm afterglow.

Stiles carefully tucked Derek’s softening dick back in his boxers and zipped up his jeans before reappearing with a wide grin. He gave Derek a brief kiss, before settling into his side while he recovered.

“Sorry,” Stiles told the car. “Derek likes bananas.”

Derek lifted a weak hand to slap him lightly on the arm, but Stiles just stole it and intertwined their fingers.

“Oh my god,” Allison said. “I’m never giving you a banana again.”

“Dude, in the minivan? Seriously? This is a soccer mom car!” Scott turned around to give his patented puppy dog eyes.

“Sorry, bro,” Stiles smirked. “Derek promised to distract me.”

“That was amazing,” Erica said dreamily. “Boyd, can we-“

“No,” Boyd cut her off. “No way. I think my dick retreated back into my body. No offense.”

Erica just shrugged. “Exhibitionism isn’t for everyone.”

“It’s definitely for Derek. He hasn’t come that fast since our first time,” Stiles laughed.

Derek, with his wits regathered and his brain back online, pulled Stiles closer and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Definitely,” Derek agreed.

“Oh my god, can we never talk about this again? I’m burning it from my brain,” Scott said.

“He still has to get me off,” Stiles said, grinning a little wildly. Derek snorted into his shoulder, but he did reach a hand around to palm Stiles through his jeans, and found he was indeed hard.

“Nope, no, no way, nopety nope,” Scott said. “Boyd, pull over we’re kicking them out.”

“Oh, come on,” Erica grinned wolfishly. Stiles winked at her. “Stiles deserves a reward, y’know. For his efforts.”

“It won’t take long, anyway,” Stiles sighed, as Derek worked his pants open and a hand around him. “That was fucking hot.”

“You’ll make a mess!” Allison twisted her eyes shut, still flushing furiously but she was giggling. “Stiles Stilinski, so help me, if you ruin the upholstery of this car...”

Stiles laughed. “Derek can use his mouth, too.”

Derek laughed against his shoulder, pulling away to take up the position Stiles had recently taken. He bent over Stiles hard cock, taking him into his mouth and quickly swirling his tongue around him and sucking hard.

“Oh, god, I have to warn you, I’m pretty vocal,” Stiles moaned.

“Pull over, pull over, pull over!” Scott chanted, hands over his ears and eyes screwed shut.

“Dude, I’m fucking trying but nobody will let me over,” Boyd said, laughing despite himself.

“I am _so_ switching cars,” Scott groaned. Just as he said that, his phone rang, and he answered. “Lydia, holy hell, help me, I need to get out of this car-“

“Why the hell are you guys getting over?” Lydia interrupted, her voice coming through the speakers in the car as Scott’s phone was connected to the Bluetooth. “Are we going the wrong way?”

“No! Stiles is getting a blowjob!” Scott said, sounding absolutely horrified.

“Well, that’s an interesting car game,” Peter said over the phone, probably having the same Bluetooth setup in their car.

Stiles moaned loud enough for the other car’s benefit as Derek laughed around him.

“Oh my god, kinky, Stilinski,” Danny laughed.

“Fucking gross,” Jackson groaned. “Scott, you’re staying in your car, you probably stink like sex."

“Oh god, I probably do!” Scott frowned.

“Is my brother really sucking his boyfriend’s dick right now?” Cora’s amused voice came over the line.

“Y-Y-Yes,” Stiles panted. “Doing - _oh dear god_ \- a pretty good job of it too.”

“Switching lanes,” Boyd said, swiftly getting over.

“Y’know, Stiles gave Derek a blowjob first. This is just the follow up,” Erica informed.

“I always knew Stiles was a bit of a freak,” Isaac laughed. “But this is next level. I’ll give you a high five, dude, but you’ll need to wash your hands first.”

“W-Will do,” Stiles laughed, weaving a hand into Derek’s hair as he bobbed on his dick. 

“Christ, are we pulling over yet?” Scott asked frantically.

Stiles was pretty distracted by Derek’s mouth on him, but he managed to say. “You better hurry up, I’m - _oh god, mmm, Derek don’t stop_ \- pretty close already.”

“Jesus, you two should do porn,” Erica said, huge grin still in place.

“I’d watch it,” Danny agreed.

Stiles wasn’t lying about being close. It turned out he was maybe even more into exhibitionism than Derek.

“Oh, _oh god_ , Derek, please, ‘m close babe,” Stiles panted as his body arched. His mind went blank as he came and Derek swallowed dutifully, Stiles chanting his name the whole time. “Derek, Derek, Derek, _Derek_!”

Derek tucked Stiles away and came back up with a sheepish look directed at everyone else in the car. “Sorry.”

“Dude. What the hell?!” Scott groaned. “Are you two done now? Or are you going to actually have sex in the minivan?”

“Maybe later,” Stiles murmured. “Recovery period, Scott. ‘S a thing.”

Allison was still giggling as she reached over to console her boyfriend.

“Well, I guess I’ll be getting back over now,” Boyd said. “Fucking hell.”

“Thanks for the entertainment, Stiles,” Lydia laughed, hanging up.

“I can’t believe I just heard my best friend suck off my alpha, and then my alpha suck off my best friend,” Scott groaned into his hands.

“I know, it’s so hot,” Erica said, sighing dreamily as she sat back. “I can’t wait to get Boyd alone tonight.”

“Oh, gross,” Stiles laughed. “It’s only cute when we do it.”

“It’s never cute!” Scott whined.

Derek pulled Stiles close, cuddling into him now that they were both sated and happy. He took in his boyfriend’s sweet, clean scent. “Are you feeling sick now?”

“Nope,” Stiles smirked. “I feel better than ever, Derbear.”

“I feel sick,” Scott piped up.

“Oh, please, Scott. I was the one who had to hear all about your werewolfy sex problems with Allison. You can deal with this,” Stiles muttered, closing his eyes and curling into Derek even more.

Allison flushed. “You told Stiles about our sex life?”

“He’s my bro,” Scott said easily, lifting a fist for Stiles to bump. Stiles did so without even opening his eyes.

“We have a bronnection,” Stiles agreed. “‘M getting sleepy again.”

“You’re always sleepy after sex,” Derek laughed quietly.

“I know. Good for carsickness. Good distraction, plus sleep afterwards. We’ll have to do it again on the way back,” he grinned. Derek shook his head fondly.

“No! You’re getting your own car on the way back. Or we’re separating you,” Scott said quickly.

“Kidding, Scott,” Stiles laughed. “Once was enough. I’ll find other ways to play into my exhibition kink.”

“Whatever you say, dude. I’m so listening to music until it’s my turn to drive again.” Scott plugged in his headphones, taking Allison’s hand. Erica and Boyd were back to bickering like a married couple.

“Love you,” Stiles murmured into Derek’s chest.

“Love you too.” Derek kissed the top of his head.

Stiles didn’t get sick for the rest of the car ride. He declared Derek’s cum to be the ultimate anti-nausea medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone doesn’t know who David Dobrik is, or hasn’t seen the vlog in question, it basically just involved a girl sucking a guy’s dick in the back of a car for content. And I thought to myself, y’know, what if Stiles did that to Derek? Or Derek to Stiles? Why not both? And here we are. Again, I apologize sincerely.


End file.
